


Investigating The Sound

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Band of Brothers, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: The boom caught everyone's attention so he investigated.





	Investigating The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Band of Brothers and/or Stargate Atlantis (a crossover?) with R, a deafening sound._

The boom attracts everyone's attention from the duties that they had been working on and race to find out what is going on.

Nixon stopped in the doorway of a room and surveyed the sight in front of him. Luz was standing with Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla – all of them looking slightly steamy along the edges of their person whereas both McKay and Sobel were not.

Which was mildly hilarious with Sobel involved in whatever the mess was.

Luz nodded to him slightly, along with Sheppard as the men continued to argue loudly with each other. Nixon tilted his head towards the two of them as his lips twitched.

"Should I even bother asking?"

"Best not to, sir. You'd have to report it then to Weir and Winters."

"Yeah, best not too. I'm sure we can maybe handle this on our own. Or your own rather, I was never here if Sobel or either of them come around with questions."

"As you say, Sir."


End file.
